Destruction
Destruction 2.0 is a new feature in the ''Battlefield'' series featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It allows the player to destroy buildings entirely; anyone inside the structure will die as a result. It also allows players to blow up walls and create 'rat-runs' (tunnels through houses) to avoid hostile fire, and create kill zones for machine guns. General To destroy a building or house, the player must destroy nearly all the walls in order for it crumble down, destroying M-COM Stations, Gun emplacements, killing any unlucky players, and even destroying C4. When the building falls a warning to leave the collapsing building will be given by a team/squadmate is something such as: "This place is coming down!". There is also a loud, distinct creaking sound of bending metal that can be heard. UAVs, tanks, grenades, C4, and so on will destroy walls, while only C4, tanks, UAVs and artillery will destroy the house entirely. Many larger buildings cannot be destroyed using Destruction 2.0, as they are reinforced. Tips *If defenders are too strong, it is recommended that the attackers destroy the house/building that contains the M-COM Station to avoid wasting reinforcement tickets on killing the enemy players. *Destroying trees can be a simple but effective way to protect objectives by creating a 'No-Mans-Land' that attackers can be easily detected when attempting to cross. *Explosives cause mild ground deformation, allowing a player to dig a shallow foxhole, although these usually provide little cover. These holes are ideal places to place AT-Mines, since the charred ground camouflage the mine. *Collapsed buildings can still be used as cover or ambush points as dark pockets of space (often still within view of the objective) are left. Trivia *On the map Isla Inocentes while playing the "Rush" game mode, there used to be a glitch if the attackers make it to the second pair of M-COM Stations, behind the building that M-COM Station A is located in is a small brown wooden fence which, if destroyed, will bring the entire house down, destroying A and killing anybody inside. However, this has been patched. *Sometimes, if a player has deployed C4 in a house when it is destroyed with Destruction 2.0, the C4 will explode as the building falls down, creating a shower of debris that can be an effective smokescreen for attackers. *Some thin structures, such as corrugated iron & boxes, will not be destroyed by explosives, and will merely be pushed away by the detonation. *If a player is crushed in a collapsing building, the kill feed will say that they were killed with "Destruction 2.0". *Players will be killed even if they are on the roof of a collapsing building. *The interior walls of houses cannot be destroyed, just like in Battlefield: Bad Company. *Collapsing buildings with team members inside using Destruction 2.0 is the only way to get a teamkill in a non-hardcore game mode. *Laguna Presa is the only maps in which a player cannot get a Destruction 2.0 kill. This is due to the map lacking any structures that can be destroyed using Destruction 2.0. Valparaiso is in a similar case, however there is only a single large building at the Last Stand that can be destroyed with Destruction 2.0, though it is highly unlikely for a player to be able to achieve any kills by destroying that building.. Category:Tactics